1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid discharging apparatus and a method of controlling the fluid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer is one example of a fluid discharging apparatus currently known in the art. In one ink jet printers disclosed in Japanese Patent No. JP-A-2005-53119, the printer includes a plurality of nozzles arranged along the width direction of paper in a so-called line head. The disclosed printer uses a cap member to cover the nozzles in order to suppress vaporization of the ink solvent, or the like. In addition, other cap members which are capable of closing the openings of nozzles, have been described, such as the cap member disclosed in Japanese Patent No. JP-A-10-305594.
In the above described printers, the cap members are provided separately. In some instances, however, the separate configuration causes difficulties when a large cap member that extends over the overall width of paper is needed, adherence between the cap member and to the head becomes poor. This may be caused by various reasons, including the formation of gaps between the cap member and the head because of insufficient rigidity, or the like, as the size of the cap member is increased.